mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mean
Mr. Mean/Stingy *'Colour': Blue in his book (Grey in the TV adaption of his story) also blue in the 1980's and 1990's television series *'Shape': Extended oval with visible ears in his story and the 1970's and 1980's television series, shorter and slightly more wider normal oval in the 1995 television series. *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives': His brother who looks exactly like him even though his brother was never seen in the series. *Rivals: Little Miss Naughty, the rest of the characters. *Love: Little Miss Busy-Body *Features: Yellow nose and visible ears *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Being mean and never spends his money so he keeps it all in storage. *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Mr. Mean (Retitled ''Mr. Stingy ''in the USA) is the nineteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Mean lives up to his name. He lived in what could've been a nice house, but wasn't. It had no pictures or curtains or carpets or fires. He made his furniture out of old orange boxes and complained about the price of nails. He has a tiny appetite so he only eats very small meals, usually only one meal a day which isn't much at all. He never spends a penny of his money so he keeps his money in a box in a cupboard in his kitchen. He is so mean he gives his brother a piece of coal for Christmas. One day an old rather fat and very wordy wizard pays Mr. Mean a visit and asks him for a glass of water (even though Mr. Mean doesn't have any glasses because they break easily and they can be expensive) to which Mr. Mean replies with a rude "No!" The wizard teaches him a valuable lesson that he is soon not to forget which he starts by magicking all his money in a wooden box into a box full of potatoes which upsets Mr. Mean so then the wizard turns all the potatoes back into money again. The wordy wizard starts disguising as people in need, an old washer woman with an enormous bundle of washing, an old woodchopper man who chops wood in his garden and a little blonde haired boy who owns a ball. Each time Mr. Mean rejects helping them by responding to all of their favours with a negative "No!", a spell is placed on a part of his body, such as his nose turning into a carrot and his ears turning into tomatoes. He gives help when he realizes his feet are about to fall under a spell. Then he becomes a generous person and spends his money on getting his house done up and looking as good as new and spic and span, and now he gives his brother two pieces of coal for Christmas. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Stingy (USA) *Monsieur Avare (French) *Don Tacanete (Spanish) *Unser Herr Geizig (German) *Ο Κύριος Τσιγκούνης (Greek) *Meneer Gierig (Dutch) *Hr. Gnier (Danish) *구두쇠씨 (Korean) *吝嗇先生 (Taiwan) *けちんぼくん (Japanese) Mr Mean also appears in the grown up business title Mr Mean's Guide to Management. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book: *Fat Wizard Mentioned only: Mr. Mean's brother Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Magic (He is only mentioned in the book where he moaned after Mr. Tickle tickled him and he only appears in the TV adaption of her story where he was shown moaning after Mr. Tickle tickled him and his nose was blue instead of yellow and his ears were missing) *Little Miss Tidy *Little Miss Naughty (He is only shown in the TV adaption of her story with Little Miss Shy's hair) *Mr. Mean's Guide to Management *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) *Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Happy Xmas Mr. Worry (TV) *No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Little Miss Star goes to Jolly Wood *The Christmas Letter See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves Counterparts *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are mean and love money), *Zorran (TUGS, both are mean, rude & bossy to those around them with one or two exceptions), *Tricia (6teen, both are mean), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are mean), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both love money), *Hades (Hercules, both have blue and are mean) *Megamind (Namesake, both are blue and mean) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, both are very greedy and very cruel), *Miraz (Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, both are cruel), *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both love money, hate spending it and have blue), *Moneybags (Spyro, they are both greedy for money), *Captain Syrup (Nintendo, both love money) *Chef (Total Drama series, both are cruel and they want money) *Uncle Scrooge (Mickey Mouse, both like their money), *George the Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are mean), *Hookhand (Tangled, both are mean) *Mr. Haney (Green Acres, both love money), *James (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo, both love money), *Waluigi (Mario, Nintendo, both are skinny and mean), *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are stingy, love money and are mean at times) *Wario (Donkey Kong series, both are stingy, mean and love money) *Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog series, SEGA, both love money and treasures), *Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins, both love money), *Old-Stuck Up (The Railway Series, both are blue with yellow and mean), *Lotso (Toy Story 3, both are cruel), *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons, both love money and are cruel), *Carol (Futurama, both love money and are mean) *Gustavo Rocque (Big Time Rush, both are mean), *Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both are mean and rude), *King Midas (Greed or No Greed, both are greedy and love gold), *Lumpjaw (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free, both are mean), *Judge Judith (Judge Judy, both are mean and rude), *Mrs. Clonkers (The BFG, both are cruel), *The Bloodbottler and The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG, all three are cruel), *Mr. Curry (Paddington Bear, both are mean), *Mr. Nerdon (Horrid Henry, both are cruel), *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are blue and mean), *Bully (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are mean and horrible), *Buxton the Blue Cat (The Magic Roundabout, both are blue and mean), *Dick Dastardly (Hanna-Barbera, both are mean and say 'Drat'), *Prince John (Robin Hood, both love money and are mean), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are mean), *Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox (Song of the South, all three are mean), *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat, both are bullies), *Waggs the Squirrel (Once Upon a Forest, both are bullies), *Randall Weems (Recess, both are bullies), *Slugloafe (Sabrina: The Animated Series, both are bullies), *Willie MacFuzz (The Family Ness, both are bullies and wear blue), *Devil Jin (Tekken, both are mean and like to cause trouble), *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel), *Lickboot (Tom and Jerry Movie, both love money), *Ventus-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel and mean), *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are mean, cruel and love money), *Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both love money), *Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing, both love money), *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine (1968), all are blue and mean), *Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan, both are rude and mean), *The Dancing Dogs (Madagascar, all are rude and mean), *Stingy (LazyTown, both love money and have the word "Stingy" in their names), *Smitty (Dumbo, both are bullies), *Roscoe and DeSotto (Oliver and Company, all three are bullies), *Clint, Kirk and Burt (Romuald the Reindeer, all four are bullies), *Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are mean and cruel), *Weasel McGreed (The Berestain Bears, both are blue, mean and greedy), *Suneo, Gian (Doraemon, both are mean, cruel, greedy and are bullies), *Randy Pincherson (Fish Hooks, both are mean, cruel, and love money) *Gorgonzola (Chowder, both are mean and love money), *TK (Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record, both are mean and rich), *The Spiteful Breakvan (The Railway Series, both are mean), *Cyril sneer (The Raccoons, both are mean, cruel and love money), *P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life, both are mean, cruel and love money), *Keroro (Sgt Frog, both are cruel and loves money), *Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie, both are cruel and love money), *Wilton Cashmore (Joshua Jones, both love money). *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, both are mean). *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, both are cruel and hungry for money). *Mr. Pumpers (Breadwinners, both are in love with money and are blue) *Syndrome (The Incredibles, both are mean) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue and love money) *Scissors (Brawl of the objects, both are tall and mean) *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants, both are cruel) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are cruel) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House, both have blue and are sometimes cruel) *Lana Loud (The Loud House, both have blue and are hungry for money) Trivia *Out Of The Seven Deadly Sins, Mr. Mean represents greed. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Clever. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, his shape's wider than how he looks in the books. *In the 1997 American dub, he speaks with a gruff voice. *In the same dub, despite his book being re-titled he is still called Mr. Mean. *He was visited by a wizard twice (in his book and A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean.) *Mr. Mean has made a cameo in Boats, he was rounder, his ears were missing, and his nose was pink instead of yellow. *He was meaner than usual in The Christmas Letter. He asked for over a thousand pounds for directions to Santa Claus and made Little Miss Tiny clean his house for 6 months when she asked him for a glass of water the summer before, so Little Miss Tiny was stuck until Jack rescued her. *He is the first Mr. Man to have visible ears. Gallery Mr. Mean.png|Mr. Mean as he appears on the back cover of earlier Mr. Men Books. Greedy grumble stingy.png|Mr. Mean's cameo in The Mr. Men Show. Mr_Mean_1A.PNG Mr_Mean_2A.jpg Mr-Mean-3A.PNG mr_mean_4a.PNG|Never without a pretty penny MR-MEAN-5A.PNG External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Nudes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists